powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Potion Creation
The ability to create beverages that can result in magical effects. Variation of Powerful Objects, Magic and Alchemy. Also Called *Beverage Magic *Elixir Brewing *Magic Beverage Creation *Magical Cooking *Magic Drug Crafting *Potion Making *Potioncraft Alternate names for Potions *Elixir *Magic/Magical Beverage *Magic/Magical Concoction *Magic/Magical Drug *Magic/Magical Recipe Capabilities User can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. Some potions come in different forms of liquid, such as jelly, stew, brew, or even soup. They can also be made into solid form, often pills, powder, candy, and possibly drugs. Applications *Make all kinds of concoctions from different ingredients. *Make potions that can grant special abilities. *Create healing potions. *Create potions that grants invisibility. *Create potions that can enhance one's natural abilities. *Make a sleeping potion. *Make a love potion. *Create potions/poisons that can kill. *Make potions that can change one's appearance. *Create a potion to give non-human creatures human traits, *Create a potion to resurrect the recently dead. *Create potions that allow one to take the form of matter. *Potions can also be amplified for greater effect. *Create a potion to augment someone's power. *Create potions to reanimate the remains of the dead. *Create potions that grants immortality. Variations *Drug Usage *Powder Generation Associations *Can be achieved through the Mystic Arts. *Alchemy *Culinary Intuition *Enhanced Cooking *Powerful Objects *Medical Intuition Limitations *Each effect may have a separate formula. *May require a laboratory/workshop and time. *May need special ingredients in order to create potions, such as a human heart or dragon's egg. *Effects of potions are temporary, unless they are specifically made to be permanent. *May require Spell Casting in order for the potion to take full effect. *May require training for certain potions. *Incorrect brewing may cause backfiring. *Certain potions are specific about portion and amount acquired in the recipes. Known Users Gallery Chuchu.png|Chu-Chu's (Legend of Zelda) are the basic ingredients needed to create various potions. Boko Baba.png|The Boko Baba plant (Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker), carries a Boko Baba Seed which can be brewed into making a health and magic replenishing potion in 4 are collected. Potion Red.png|Killing Red Chus will give you Red Chu Jelly that can be brewed into Red Potions (Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) which can replenish one's health. Elixirsoup.png|The Elixir Soup (Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) was given to Link by his grandmother. It restores health and magic, as well as double his attack power. Healing.jpg|Ichiya (Fairy Tail) uses his healing perfume. Severus Potions.jpg|Severus Snape (Harry Potter) was regarded as one of the most skilled potion-masters of his time. 320px-Poster1.png|Freya Beauchamp (Witches Of East End) has a great talent to make potions Mimmi-mako.jpg|Mimmi (Mako: Island of Secrets) possesses special knowledge in potion brewing. Saffron_H.png|Saffron (Valkyrie Crusade) is a potion maker. Potion_Making.gif|Paige (Charmed) gets knocked aback while making a powerful potion. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Generation Category:Object-based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Support Powers Category:Items Category:Common Powers